Pablo Gandolfo
Argentina |estado = Activo }} Pablo Gandolfo '(*16 de febrero de 1977- ) es un actor de doblaje y locutor argentino conocido por la voz de Tobe de Pucca y del Amo del mal ´´Chuckles, el cerdito´´ de Dave el Bárbaro desde el 2003. Filmografía Series animadas *Ultimate Spider-Man - Flash Thompson (Matt Lanter) *Allen Gregory - Allen Gregory (Jonah Hill) *A de asombroso - Burt *Motorcity - Dutch *Pucca - Tobe *Bob's Burgers - Linda Belcher *Dave, el bárbaro - El amo del mal " Chuckles, el cerdito" *Wolverine y los X-Men - Nightcrawler *El show de Mr. Hell - Serge, La foca vengadora *Los héroes de la ciudad - Fripp- Papá de Kip *Get Ed - Loogie el bromista *Viajeros del tiempo - Ethan *La asombrosa excursión de Zamba en el Cabildo - Voces varias *Club Caza Monstruos - Voces adicionales (Mark) *Yat: Voces adicionales *Pecezuelos - Profesor Rana *Doodlebops presenta: Doodlerock - Rooney Doodle *Dragon Booster - Voces adicionales Películas 'Jonah Hill *Comando Especial - Morton Schmidt (doblaje argentino) (2012) *El juego de la fortuna - Peter Brand (2011) Jesse Eisenberg *Red social - Mark Zuckerberg (2010) *Roger Dodger - Nick (2002) de 2012 Matthew Broderick *Capacidad disminuida - Cooper (2009) *The Cable Guy - Steven M. Kovacs (1996) Redoblaje Otros * Django sin cadenas - Calvin Candie (Leonardo DiCaprio) (2012) * Seis sesiones de sexo - Padre Brendan (William H. Macy) (2012) * Qué esperar cuando se está esperando - Gary (Ben Falcone) argentino (2012) *La prisión espacial - Hydell (Joseph Gilgun) (2012) *Votos de amor - Leo (Channing Tatum) (2012) *The Ides of March - Stephen Meyers (Ryan Gosling) (2011) *Amigos con beneficios - Dylan Harper (Justin Timberlake) (2011) *Malas enseñanzas Russell Gettis (Jason Segel) (2011) *La historia de Natalee Holloway - Joran Van Der Sloot (Stephen Amell) (2011) *¿Cómo saber si es amor? - George Madison (Paul Rudd) (2010) *Wild Things: Foursome - Carson Wheetly (Ashley Parker Angel) (2010) *Buenas costumbres - John Whittaker (Ben Barnes) (2009) *Guardianes de altamar - Jake Fischer (Ashton Kutcher) (2006) 2012 *Cuenta conmigo - Teddy Duchamp (Corey Feldman) (1986) Redoblaje *Persecución mortal - Barry Weiss (Aidan Gillen) *Cero absoluto: Infierno blanco - Phillip (Fred Ewanuick) *Diario de una adolescente - Ralph Bartlett (Tom Virtue) *Atrapado en los suburbios - Eddie *Jump In! - Earl *No te metas con Zohan - Michael *Cómo perder a tus amigos - Sidney Young (Simon Pegg) (doblaje argentino) *Súper escuela de héroes - Ron Wilson (versión argentina) *Colorín Colorado - Voces adicionales *Pixelada Perfecta - Voces Adicionales *High School Musical 2 - Voces adicionales *Patrulla de frontera - Pequeño (Evan Ross) Anime *Ninja Hattori - Kemumaki Películas animadas *Pokemon: Jirachi y los deseos - Ash Ketchum *Pokemon: Destino Deoxys - Ash Ketchum *Gaturro, la película - Rat Pitt y Productor *Widget: Widget- Baby First Tv *Kirikou: Cantante en las canciones *Mi madrina es una hechicera - Jimmy *La princesa encantada: Una navidad mágica - Nueve vidas *Patoruzito - Voces adicionales *Ositos Cariñositos al rescate - Voces adicionales Series de TV *Ben and Kate - Ben Fox (Nat Faxon) (2012-presente) *El último macho - Kyle Anderson (Christoph Sanders) (2011-presente) *Once Upon a Time - Sr. Clark / Sneezy (Gabe Khouth) (2011-presente) *Justified - Dickie Bennett (Jeremy Davies) (2011-2012) *Baxter - Baxter McNab (Evan Williams) (2010-2011) *Hawthorne - Dr. Tom Wakefield (Michael Vartan) (2009-2011) *Franklin & Bash - Jared Franklin (Breckin Meyer) (2011) Argentina *Pan Am - Omar (Piter Marek) (2011) *Tower Prep - Gabe Forrest (Ryan Pinkston) (2010) *Rescue Me - Sean Garrity (Steven Pasquale) (2010) temporada *Dibo, el dragón de los deseos - Elo *Los Doodlebops - Rooney Doodle *Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta - Michael Boom *Phil del Futuro - Voces adicionales/Tema de abertura *Los Wiggles - Voces adicionales *Adolescente por Naturaleza- Rainbow Papadakis *Ugly Betty - Voces adicionales *Los Tudor - Voces adicionales *El mundo salvaje de Darcy - Voces adicionales *Fear Factor - Voces adicionales *El show de Paul Mckenna - Paul Mckenna *The Listener - Voces adicionales argentino *Dr. Who - Voces adicionales *The Walking Dead - Voces adicionales *No Ordinary Family - Voces adicionales *Breaking Bad - Voces adicionales *Necessary Roughness - Voces adicionales *Recuerdos criminales - Voces adicionales Anime *Marvel Anime - Ironman/Tony Stark *Sonic X - Narrador Argentina *Squeak: El único ratoncito masculino. *Overhauling: Voces adicionales. *Gallactik Football: Voces adicionales *Witch: Voces adicionales: Uriah *Liga de Super Malvados: Voces adicionales. *Ciberchase: Voces adicionales. *Housebusters: Narrador y Presentador (Host) *Anastacia: Vocea adicionales. *Sit Down, shut up: *Mudanzas Colosales: Narrador *Odd Jack job: Voces adicionales. *Hombre entre los lobos: Narrador *La odisea de Nefertity: Narrador. *Numbers around the globe: baby first tv: Narrador. *Gabón, el triunfo de la selva: narrador *La hermandad Aria: Narrador *The under water dream machine. Narrador *Samantha Brown: Voces adicionales. *Extreme make over: Voces adicionales. *Cazadores de Tormentas: Voces adicionales. *Mythbusters: Voces adicionales. *Cómo lo hacen ? Voces adicionales. *Secreta obsesión: El hermano gay de la protagonista. *Sala de emergencias: Voces adicionales. *Mi bebé: Voces adicionales. *Te invitamos: Voces adicionales. *Un toque de fama: *Historia de un bebé: Voces adicionales. *jon y kate: Voces adicionales. *Tatoo hunter: Narrador y presentador *Smash lab: *Diez años menos: Voces adicionales. *American hot Rod: Voces adicionales. *A wedding story: Voces adicionales. *American Chopper: Voces adicionales. *Trading spaces: Voces adicionales. *Amadeus: *Primitivo: Voces adicionales. *Umizoomy: Voces adicionales. *Robodiz (Disney) *Pelicula: Buscando desesperadamente a Santa. (Disney). *Big ideas for a small world ( voces adicionales) *Extreme Make over ( voces adicionales) *Cheaters : Joey Grecco a partir de temporada 7? *Buried life . Narrador *Doctora G: Voces adicionales. *The wanted *1000 ways to die ( voces adicionales) *Fanboy confessions ( voces adicionales) *El mito ( co pro) *Diario de una mujer negra enfadada ( prota) *Tamara Drew ( co pro) *The big C ( voces adicionales) *Doctor Oz ( voces adicionales) *The grudge ( prota) *The gathering *Lost girl ( voces adicionales) *Capacidad limitada, diminished capacity: Mathew Broderic *Man about town *The killing ( serie) Voces adicionales. El maestro. *La pelicula más grande jamás vendida: Narrador. *Combat Serie( voces adicionales) *Money Ball peli (co pro). *Los angeles de Charly Serie ( voces .adicionales) *Higher Ground peli ( co pro) *La esposa núm 19. ( prota) *Nomade (peli) Prota *Casate conmigo parte 1 y 2. Prota *Drop dead Diva (Serie) (voces adicionales) *Doctora Juguetes (Disney) Bronty el dinosaurio. *El lince perdido Peli animada: Voces adicionales. *city hunters *Ant Farm: Voces adicionales. *Gravity falls: Voces adicionales *Slugterra: Voces adicionales *Mobbed, serie Infinito: Voces adicionales *An Idiot abroad: Un idiota en el extranjero (infinito): Karl Pilkinton *Cazadores de tormetas (discovey): VOces adicionales *Diary of a wimpy boy (peli): El papá. *Puppy love: Voces adicionales *Efecto mariposa: MIller *Laws of attraction *Mentes Criminales (discovery) Host en cuadro *Capote: Capote *Nice guy Jhonny: Johnny *El club Bang bang: El que gana el premio por la foto del aguila y la nena. *Bondy Band: Voz cantada de Tony *Un minuto en el museo. 2da temporada. *Tinga Tales: Lagartija- Chakal- Voces incidentales cantadas y apertura y cierre cantados. ( español rioplatense) * Zapa zapa: Los cerdos ( español rioplatense) * Doctor W: Dorctor W *Animated epics: Voces adicionales. * LOs mundos de Uli: VOces adicionales. *Starship trooper: Voces adicionales *Will ( peli) El jugador de Football retirado * The poet * Camino a la libertad: Prota Enlaces externos Canal en Youtube de Pablo Gandolfo Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina